choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Ortiz
Lily, a character in the It Lives In The Woods book, is a student at Westchester High. She is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Lily is plus-sized and has black curly hair, green eyes and fair skin. She wears a beige blouse with a studded collar, a green cardigan with an orange fox and a green and orange bow in her hair. Personality Lily is shown to be shy yet does her best to be friendly, as shown with her warmly greeting Britney. However, her kindness is often exploited, as when even Britney mocked her for her size. Additionally, Lily is a smart and rational person who excels in fields with objective guidelines and worries about her art class because it doesn't have them. She is also scared of the occult and chooses not to venture into the woods with your character and Noah. As of Chapter 4, Lily seems to have become more brave and outspoken, though becomes timid again when directly confronted. Lily is also a pacifist, as shown when she scolded Ava for nearly killing Jocelyn with her telekinesis. Chapters It Lives It Lives In The Woods * Chapter 1: Old Friends * Chapter 2: What Are You Afraid Of? * Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones * Chapter 4: What's Coming to You * Chapter 6: A Bitter Pill to Swallow * Chapter 7: Party Favors * Chapter 8: Breakdown * Chapter 9: Ungrateful * Chapter 10: I'm Not Scared * Chapter 11: You Again * Chapter 12: Homecoming * Chapter 13: Fight or Flight * Chapter 14: In the Dark * Chapter 15: Everyone Plays Together * Chapter 16: In Memoriam It Lives Beneath * Chapter 5: Gone Fishing (Determinant) Relationships Main Character Lily and the Main Character were childhood friends who rarely speak together again after a childhood incident involving some of your friends and the death of Noah's sister Jane. If you choose for Main Character to ignore Britney and talk to her, her nerve score will improve and so will Main Character's relationship with her. The same will happen if you call Britney out on her bullying. Ava Cunningham Lily is scared of Ava because of the latter's fascination with the supernatural. Despite this, the two are happy with each other's company and occasionally joke with each other about the supernatural. However, there are moments of tension between them, such as in Chapter 8, when Lily scolded Ava for nearly killing Jocelyn with her telekinesis. Britney Lily tries to be nice to Britney but is bullied by her for being overweight. In Chapter 4, it is revealed that Lily and Britney used be friends and Lily has a crush on her, after Britney began to act kind towards Lily and asked her on a date. In Chapter 12, Lily walks in on Britney and Jocelyn argueing and discovers they made a cardboard crown for her with the word "Loser" written across it to embarrass her at Homecoming. Britney accuses Lily of having done some voodoo on her. It is then revealed that Britney was getting headaches only when she wasn't around Lily, even though she thought she hated Lily for being good when she was not. Britney tells her that she didn't go through with it because she realized how much she missed her and that she doesn't hate her at all. It's the player's choice to decide whether Lily gives Britney another chance or not. If she forgave Britney and survives, they will still be together a year later and Britney will tell her she loves her and Lily can respond back the same words or tell her that she's not ready to say it. If she didn't forgive her, they will meet in the same cafe but the conversation is interrupted by Lily's new girlfriend Shannon. Shannon Shannon will be Lily's new girlfriend in Chapter 16, if the player decides to part ways with Britney and if Lily survived in Chapter 15. If Lily chooses to introduce Britney to her by name, it is clear that Shannon is aware of their history. They both appear to be happy together and spend the time until the Memorial together in the cafe, reading books. Gallery Other Looks Young Lily.png|As a child Lily_homecoming.png|Homecoming Miscellaneous ILITW friends death.png|All Friends Dead HappyHalloweenfromChoicesILITW.gif|Lily wishing players a Happy Halloween 2018 Trivia *In Chapter 4, it is implied Lily can telepathically communicate with crows, or possibly, all animals. *She tends to stutter when scared or under pressure. *If the player makes every choice badly, Lily is the first character to become haunted in the book. She goes Haunted in Chapter 11, when the player helps Lucas and Lily is bitten by the creature. *As mentioned in the beginning of the book, some characters lose nerve easier than others. So far Lily seemingly loses nerve more often than the other main characters. *In Chapter 16, during the memorial, if she didn't survive in Chapter 15, her last name is revealed, as well as that she has a "seriously impressive knowledge" of video games, by Connor. *The writing for Lily's character is inspired by the song, Careful by Paramore.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/170395383652/it-lives-will-return-cue-ominous-music-in **The writing for Lily and Britney scenes are inspired by the song, Gravity by Sarah Bareilles. *Lily's last name, Ortiz, is the same as the first last name of Endless Summer character Diego Soto. In Book 1 of Endless Summer, if the MC picks up Diego's profile, his last name is stated to be "Ortiz Soto" common for Spanish households as the last name is usually the mother's maiden last name and father's last name combined. Whether or not the two are related is unclear and most likely just a coincidence. In the Spanish culture, the combined surnames are conformated first for the father surname, continued for the mother surname. In the English culture it's the opposite, first the mother surname, continued for the father surname. * She shares the same surname as Lena Ortiz from The Heist: Monaco. *She shares the same forename as Lily Spencer, a character from the Bloodbound series. *If she survived Mr. Red's game of Are You Scared, she will make an appearance in Chapter 5 of It Lives Beneath and sports a new look. She created a video game called Pixie Moon. *The surname Ortiz is of Spanish origin and means "child of Orti". Orti is a Basque variant of the Latin Fortis ("brave" or "strong") and Fortunius ("Fortunate"). Memorable Quotes Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Students Category:LGBT Category:Nerds Category:Teens Category:Playable Characters Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield